


Lukeren SMUTS || Luke Hemmings and Lauren Jauregui

by onesosharmony



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesosharmony/pseuds/onesosharmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My compilation of Luke Hemmings and Lauren Jauregui smut one shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. .1

Luke watched as his girlfriend swayed her body, twerk and grinned in front of screaming fans where both boys and girls are in it. He frowned as the rap part of Worth It started playing and she twerked in front of basically everyone. He knows he doesn't have any reason to get angered about this but the fact that he is actually one possessive boyfriend made it extremely difficult for him, plus he's pretty sexually frustrated. Who wouldn't be anyway? He is Lauren Jauregui's long time boyfriend, the green eyes girls who turns gay boys straight, lesbians even more lesbian, straight guys hard and straight girls gay. That's the kind of effect she have on people, and she wouldn't even try to make you feel like that. It naturally go with her whole being.

"How did I do baby?" Lauren asked as soon as they were in the limo he rented for his surprise. He stared up front, not even answering his girlfriends question, and turned to her. "Do you really have to twerk like that? Showing your ass to everyone?" He asked bluntly looking straight into her eyes, his brows slightly furrowed. "Yes. That's what the choreographer told me to do." Lauren defended frowning as well, "Why are you even acting like that? It's not like I cheated on you."

Lauren noticed her boyfriend grew quiet after that, she looked down and saw his bulge fighting to spring out of his black skinny jeans, knowing what she had to do, she glanced at the driver's seat and noticed that the it is indeed closed. She bit her bottom lip and rubbed her soft hands against the fabric of his jeans right where his bulge is. "Hey.." Luke pried her hands away, cold sweats forming on his forehead. Her touching him right there didn't actually help him try to ignore the pain of sitting beside a sec goddess. "Let me help.." Lauren whispered, just the sound of her raspy voice close to his ear made his shaft twitch. "Uhh.. You.. Know.. You.. Umm... Fucking speak properly idiot." Luke groaned earning a giggle from Lauren. "Jim wouldn't see nor hear us. It is covered." Lauren said reassuringly, "Plus your rest house is 8 hours drive from Atlanta so we have all the time we need." She added kneeling in between his thigh and unbuckled his belt. Luke didn't have the power to go against her will, because it is exactly what he wants since the time he saw him --- before the concert.

Lauren held unto his hard shaft, pulling it out free. She pumped it softly up and down biting her bottom lip at the sound of the soft and low moans and groans escaping from his lips. She leaned down bringing the tip of his huge little Hemmings in her mouth, sucking on it as she pumped faster. Not long enough, she placed her hands on either side of him, her palms against the seat, and slid his long hard shaft into her mouth, taking all of him in. "Shit." Luke threw his head back as he felt the tip of his shaft hit right against her throat and moaned as she licked him playful. Lauren slowly bobbed her head up and down before quickening the pace. "Holy.." Luke mumbled gasping a huge fit of her hair and pushed his pelvis up and down harshly against Lauren's rhythm moaning like there is no tomorrow. "Lo..." He gasped as Lauren popped her lips on the tip as she let go with a smirk. He is still throbbing.

Lauren stripped down her shorts leaving only her panties before straddling on his lap. She licked her right hand while the other is resting on his shoulder and rubbed her wet cavern, biting her bottom lip. "You make me so fucking wet.." Lauren groaned moving her panty to the side and rubbed the tip of his throbbing cock against her dripping cunt. Luke moaned, holding unto her waist as he guided her down until he is fully inside her easily, thanks for how wet she is.

"Ah.." Lauren moaned as she wrapped her arms around Luke's neck as she grinned his cock, feeling his cock twitch ones more and her walls clenched around it. "I'm going to fucking cum." Luke hissed tilting his hips up and pushed upward hardly as Lauren rode him fast, going against her pace. "Don't..." She pleaded throwing her head back, wrapping her arms around his neck, "It's... Oh my god. Aahh..." Lauren moaned loudly as they maintained the pace. "Babe.. I'm going to..." Luke groaned, his mouth fell slightly agape at the pleasure he is feeling and felt hot liquid gushing out of his shaft mixing with Lauren's very own.

She collapsed on top of him, resting her head against his shoulder and Luke pecked her lips softly. "I didn't expect that one." Luke chuckled rubbing Lauren's big and round butt cheeks. "It's hard keeping that good girl image if I am exactly in a relationship with a sex god." Lauren smirked up at him. "Well I guess luck is by my side since my sex goddess just referred to me as a sex god." Luke smiled making her giggle, her cheek turning a light shade of red. "Stop it."


	2. .2

Lauren and Luke have been together for years now and the two have still been able to put up that spark between the two of them even without seeing each other frequently because of their work. They planned to watch some movie at a movie house since going to a movie theater would cause so much hysteria and just cuddle while watching some old movies Lauren have always loved.

"Are you excited baby?" Luke asked as the man led them to the last room on the right hallway. They went inside smiling at the man before he closed the door, leaving the couple alone as the movie they chose started rolling. At first Luke thought it was fun, but later on, about twenty minutes later, he got super bored and super hot all of a sudden. He glanced at his girlfriend who is wearing a white tank top and a black checkered mini skirt to pair with it. "Babe.." He whispered leaning closer to her ear. Lauren just hummed questioningly, her eyes still focused on the screen in front of them. Luke slightly narrowed his eyes because he was slightly ignored, and bit down unto his lip ring thinking about what to do to get her attention.

He slowly rubbed her inner thighs, watching her expression carefully but again, he was completely ignored. He slowly moved his hand up to her crotch, making his mouth slightly agape. His girlfriend didn't wear any underwear. "What the fuck!" He exclaimed looking at her. She looked at him frowning slightly, "Shut the fuck up Hemmings. I'm trying to watch a movie." She said rolling her eyes. "I will fuck you so hard for not wearing an underwear." He whispered. Lauren kept quiet, biting unto her bottom lip to stop herself from grinning too wide. Luke found himself smiling as well as he slowly rub her clit slowly as he gave her neck and open mouth kiss, licking down her neck. "Kiss me.." Luke demanded whispering. Lauren smiled and cupped his face, bringing his lips against hers, kissing him roughly. She have been wanting to kiss him like this for three months, when they were on tour and all she can do is watch her talking to her from her little iphone screen.

Luke pulled her closer, practically eating her entire face as he inserted two fingers inside her extremely wet cavern making her let out a moan against his lips. He stayed his fingers inside and started moving it while it is inside her. Lauren pulled away, shutting her eyes as she threw her head back tilting her pelvis up for deeper pleasure and moaned louder. Luke smiled as Lauren grabbed hold of his hand and pushed it deeper moaning loudly. "Fuck.. You are so fucking hot. Shit." Luke muttered feeling his pants tighten a little more. "I'll do it my way." He said kneeling down in front of her and pushed his fingers inside her fast. "Luke..." Lauren moaned a little louder as she grasped the pillows. "Oh my god." She opened her eyes looking down at Luke who is staring at her cunt. "I'm gonna cum.." Lauren arched her back, "Right now."

Luke pulled his hand out and unzipped and unbuttoned his pants, pulling it down as he watched his girlfriend panting heavily at the sudden loss of pleasure. "I miss you so much.." He gave his hard shaft a few pumps before thrusting inside her slowly. "I love you babe.." Lauren snaked her hands around his neck and played with his hair just at the back of his neck and locked her lips feeling pretty hot. "I love you." He responded against their lips, wrapping his arms around her waist pulling it closer against his as he gave out and unbelievable pace with Lauren moaning messily.

"I'm cumming babe." Luke groaned gripping unto her hips hardly as she have her lips slightly parted moaning loudly, "You are so tight. Don't squeeze it light that." Lauren bit her bottom lip as she squeezed her walls around his moving shaft. "Together babe.." She sexily moaned. Luke groaned. "Stop fucking doing that." Luke roared going fast, deeper and harder making Lauren scream in pleasure as the heat of their body heightened in every push he would do. Luke leaned forward kissing her hard as they came together moaning against each others lips.

They let go, their faces inches away from each other. "I love you.." they whispered together, smiling at each other. "Oh god." They looked to the door and found a staff standing their with his back facing them. "I'm sorry." He apologized. "We are sorry for not being able to stop ourselves." Lauren said burying her face against his neck. "Just place everything on the table dude." He pointed the table behind him as Lauren reached down and pulled his pants up to cover his back. The staff went to place their orders on the table as fast as he could and turned to leave. "Dude.. Wait up." Luke called and smiled as the guy looked at him looking pretty frightened. He reached up to him 30 bucks and smiled, "Please don't tell anyone anything." He grabbed the money and nodded his head. "You can trust me sir." He assured them and left, closing the door carefully. Lauren giggled hugging Luke as he laughed along with her before he pulled out. "You wrinkled my skirt." Lauren pouted standing up and pulling her skirt down. "You still loved it." Luke said sitting down the couch after fixing his pants and pulled Lauren to sit on his lap making her giggle. "But you didn't wear any underwear so you should expect for more juice to come out of my hole. That's just for me." Luke whispered. Lauren slapped his chest lightly as a light paint of red colored her pale cheeks, "Stop.."

Luke smiled watching her laugh, "I love you.." Lauren smiled cutely and scrunched her nose lightly, "I love you.."

 


	3. .3

Today is the show we are sharing with 5 Seconds of Summer and One Direction. It's weird feeling like you are pretty excited and pumped up to see incredible performers, except that douche Austin Mahone. But who am I kidding? Camila could just shove herself to Harry when that man shows up. Or is he even a man? Well, I don't personally know those guys but who said we couldn't get to know them there. "You girls ready?" Big Rob asked looking at me. I chuckled and pointed the other girls who are still walking around, finding their things, "Well, I am." Big Rob smiled and went over to help the girls with their pre show dilemmas. After a couple more minutes, we are finally in the van on our way to the venue. They have been teasing Camila because she is finally going to see Harry again. "How about you Lauren?" Dinah asked turning to me as I looked at her and raised my brow. "What about me?" I asked. "Who are you looking forward to see." "Probably 5SOS. Since I haven't really seen them live except for the VMA's and I haven't personally interacted with them." I answered before looking out the window again. I might have fantasized about one certain member of that band and I find him extremely attractive. Maybe as attractive as I have always finds Zayn.

We were led to a little hallway that probably leads us to the backstage as arrived a bit earlier than the others since we are the only girl performers and girls takes so much time in preparing. As soon as we arrived to our dressing room, the girls and I changed to our costumes before they started putting on our make up. I personally don't like make ups since I love to have that natural look but I guess in this kind of job, I don't have the right to say what I want and what I do not want. Make up goes along with it. We have to look good in front of the crowd and the camera anyway so my opinion doesn't matter in this. It took us about three hours to do the entire look with the face and the hair combined which may I say is extremely exhausting especially if all you do is look at yourself in the mirror and sit on the chair. I couldn't even get to scroll tumblr, instagram or even text with our loved ones because it would ruin the whole look. Ugh. Whatever.

Luckily, they have prepared catering for all of us and that just brightened up my day. I wonder what they have prepared for us. I am actually hoping for mac and cheese. The girls went ahead because I had to find my earphone. Where could that earphones be? Seriously? I am so hungry. I looked into Dinah's pile of clothes and finally, it is there. My lovely earphone. I plastered a pursed lip smile and placed it on my bag before I went out the room to meet a pair of blue orbs just right across our door. He gave me a smile which I quickly reciprocated and he looked down looking slightly embarrassed. For a tall guy that he is, he is one awkward little boy. I am not dumb to not realize that the guy who went out of their dressing room the same time as me. I mean, he is the fucking member I find the most attractive and he smiled at me. I made my way to the catering waving a hand at Nathan Sykes who waved back before he went in his own dressing room.

"Luke, why are you just standing by the door?" I heard someone say. I know Luke is the name, I just forgot who owned that name. There are four of them and I could hardly remember their names with their faces. How the hell did I manage to memorize One Directions name along with their faces? I shrugged the thought away and entered the catering area to find the girls sitting in one table as One Direction. I nearly laughed at the sight of Austin on the farthest table possible along with his crew members. Poor little fucker. I grabbed a plate and my eyes almost popped out of it's socket when I saw five boxes of pizza piled at the end of the catering table and Mac and Cheese . I looked to my left to find Luke smiling down at me, feeling slightly embarrassed, I walked to the tray of chicken and got 2 pieces, scooped a lot of Mac and Cheese and got a slice of Pepperoni pizza. This is so delicious. I headed to the table and realized how there is no more available chair for me to sit in at our table and I definitely don't wanna share a table with Austin. Nope. Not gonna happen. "Come sit with us." I turned around and saw Luke right behind me, motioning me to take a seat. "Oh. Thanks." I shyly said as I took a sit after he pulled a chair for me. He sat beside me and his other band mates greeted me as they took a seat. "It's actually really good to see you again Lauren." Ashton said cheerfully sitting just right across Luke. Michael is right across me and Calum is sitting on the other side, while Luke is on the other. So basically I'm in the middle of Cake. Anyone would choose to die just to be in my place right now. "I know. It's been really long." I agreed. The last time we interacted was at 2013 where well none of our groups are that big just yet. "Congratulations on She's Kinda Hot by the way." "You've heard it?" Michael asked taking a bite from his pizza. Dude. He got 5 pieces on his plate and another plate full of Mac and Cheese. This guys eats a lot. "Yes. When it was released it literally almost blew up the tour bus because well Camila, being Camila, wouldn't stop playing it." I explained earning a light laugh from the four, "It really is good." I started eating the food on my plate as I listen to them talking about how they ended up writing the new songs in their new album. However, I couldn't help but notice how awfully quiet Luke had been since we started eating. I am not gonna lie, every single time our skin would have even the slightest contact, something is happening inside me. Like, it would suddenly create a huge friction and every strand in my body goes really hot. I tried brushing my arm against Calum but nothing. I don't feel even the slightest tingle or sensation. It was just a mere skin contact. But with Luke, I get so fucking hot. _What is wrong with me?_

"Boys, it's time to do your make up." A girl said with a smile on her face. "We have to go." Calum pointed to the door and gave me a quick hug. They all then said see you later as they gave me a quick hug but Luke hugged me a little bit longer than the others. I smiled to myself and stood up as the girls called me to go to them because One Direction have also left, probably for their make up as well. "So, how was your little chit chat with the 5SOS boys?" Normani asked interested. "I kinda felt the tension between you and the blonde guy earlier." Dinah smirked knowingly and frowned a little bit, "Who was that again?" "Luke." Camila answered, being the one who know boy bands or bands too well. That's her. "There is no tension Dinah." I clarified. Although I think I have seen him pulling his shirt down when he stood up. Maybe he was just uncomfortable around me. "Don't think about Luke too much." Camila said interrupting my train of thoughts as she waved a hand in front of us, "He is known as the awkward one in the band and he is the youngest. So he probably doesn't know much about girls." She continued. "Hey." Dinah frowned slightly, "Being the youngest doesn't necessarily mean you are awkward. You are the most awkward in this group." We laughed at them arguing about stuffs that made them less awkward than the other. Of course I know we all think Dinah won but Camila wouldn't allow that. "Girls, listen here." Janelle came to our table with a smile, "You will be performing before 5 Seconds of Summer, that would be after Nathan Sykes since Austin Mahone would go first and One Direction should perform last." We nodded our head and she ordered us to go back to our dressing room, which we all did.

"Austin is on, on 5." Camila said walking back to the room along with Normani, "Does anyone of you want to watch with me?" Dinah and Ally stood up walking towards the other two, that just means they are going to watch his set. They turned to me since I didn't move an inch. I just stood in front of the mirror texting away with my mom while my phone is plugged on its charger. "Lo?" Ally called questioningly. I shook my head, "I'll pass. I still need to charge my phone and I am texting with my mom." I explained and they nodded their heads before they left. I continued what I was doing before Luke's face suddenly popped in my mind. "Fuck." I breathed closing my eyes. Fuck indeed. He is turning me on and I don't know how this happened. I rubbed my feet against each other, hoping to ease the unbelievable arousal building inside me as I thought of those blue eyes that looked at me like it was undressing me. I made a light jump as I heard the door close making me open my eyes to see Luke standing in front of it. I closed my eyes. _Shit._ I am totally hallucinating. I opened them again but he is still there. Standing, his eyes burning inside me and I couldn't get pass the bulge on his pants. "Luke?" I questioned, my voice slightly shaking. "Lauren..." He exhaled sexily and that I had to bite down my bottom lip. I have never hear my name being said that way and it was too sexy for me to handle that I felt myself starting to get fucking wet. He made his way towards me and stopped when he was just a little bit closer to me. "I just..." He paused, pursing his lips into a thin line like he is thinking about what to say. "I know you feel it too." He finished looking at me and I know he meant the way my body reacts to our skins touching. I nodded my head slowly, "I do." For heaven's sake, I felt myself melt in his arms when he closed the space between us as he bent lightly to kiss me. I quickly responded and opened my mouth as he licked my bottom lip. He inserted his tongue in, exploring the insides of my mouth and our tongues battled against each other as he lifted me up to make me sit on the built in table just in front of the mirror. He then pulled away and unbuttoned my shorts, lifted my hips and slipped down my shorts along with black lacy panties and smirked when he saw how wet it was. "You sure do feel the same way." He said in a deep manly voice that made me feel like I would be dripping if he just continue talking. He knelt down, spreading my legs and stared at me. I could feel the heat rising to my face I blushed really hard. I am not new to sex. I have had sex before but I have never felt this kind of arousal. Not even once. He gave a light lick, tracing my folds making me gasp. I wonder if he locked the door? Because if he didn't and someone caught us ------- "Aaahhh..." I moaned as he interrupted my thoughts by dipping his tongue inside me and playfully traced zigzag. He barely is doing anything yet I felt my hair raising. He continued molesting me, sucking my clit, sucking my hole, biting my clit in between his teeth lightly as he inserted two fingers inside me. "Luke..." I moaned as soon as he inserted the third finger moving it up and down until I let out a light squeal. "Found it." I heard him say with a smirk and pushed his fingers in an upward motion when he heard me squeal and earned louder moans from me. He just fucking found the spot and it's making me feel like I am about to explode. I felt like room temperature rose along with the heat of my body. My breathing started to go sloppy and I had my head against the mirror when I felt him stop. I jumped to my feet and knelt in front of him as he slid his pants down to his ankle. I wrapped my hand around his long hard shaft and pumped it before guiding it in my mouth as I looked up at him. He had his mouth open as he moaned and watched as his shaft entered my moth. I sucked on it as soon as I felt the tip of it hit my throat earning a louder moan from his and started bobbing my head as fast as I could. He moaned, throwing his head back in pleasure and pulled his shaft away after a while.

He lifted me up and made me sit on the built in table again as he rubbed the tip of his cock, dripping with his precums, against my wet cavern before he slowly pushed it inside me. It didn't hurt even a bit, I just felt my hole stretch more than its normal opening, maybe because I am not a virgin anymore and I am too wet for him. He groaned feeling his shaft wrapped around my walls as he slowly thrust inside me. I became a moaning mess against him but he pressed his lips against me as we shared a lustful and passionate kiss. He started to thrust faster, tilting upward earning a moan from me and continued pushing in that direction. "Luke..." I moaned against his lips as I felt myself about to release. "I am about to do the same thing babe." Luke pulled me for a hug and moaned against my ear. "Shit." I released coating Luke's moving shaft with my warm juice. "Oh god." I moaned louder as he thrust harder inside me before he pulled out and ran to the trash can, making his seed fall inside it. I made my way to way he is and pulled him for another kiss. He pulled me towards him and let go smiling. "I'm sorry for barging her like a psycho." He whispered as he leaned his forehead against mine, "I just couldn't last long inside our dressing room. You just keep popping out my head making me crave for you. I have never felt such thing to any other girl in the world." I bit my bottom lip with a smile on my face, "I feel the same way." A knock was heard and Luke quickly pressed the lock button before that somebody could push it open. "We are on five Lauren!" Camila called from outside and turned the door knob, "Lauren!" I giggled as Luke winked at me, "I'll be out in a minute." He helped me wear my shorts and I helped him with his pants. We brushed each others hair in attempt to hide our sex hairs and shared a sweet kiss before he had to leave. I followed him in a bit and heard him tell his band mates he still was hungry so he had to go eat again. "What were you doing inside?" Ally asked me as soon as I reached them. I shook my head, "Nothing. I just fell asleep. I am so tired." Camila frowned slightly, "Then why are you sweating?" _Fuck. Why am I sweating?_ "It was pretty hot there. I turned the air condition off before I fell asleep." I lied and it seems like the girls have brought it since they didn't ask any further questions.

"Thank you everybody!" Camila screamed over the microphone, "Up next would be, 5 Seconds Of Summer!!" The crowd screamed louder. "Are you all ready for them?" Dinah asked over the microphone and held the microphone to the audience as they screamed. We smiled and waved at them as we ran to the backstage where the guys are watching us with smiles on their faces and their guitars draped over their shoulders except Ashton who have his drumsticks in his right hand. "Good luck." I said to Luke as the other girls said good luck to the others. Luke wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck as we shared a long kiss before we pulled away with a smile. "Thanks. I'll see you later?" He asked and I could feel our band mates' eyes on us. I nodded my head as a giggle escaped my lips. We let go and they walked into the stage causing the crowd to go wild. "What was that we just witnessed?" Dinah asked in disbelief. I shrugged as I watched them start their set, "That is just definitely something." I said as they pushed me playfully and watched the boys' set with me.

 


	4. .4

"Snap out of your thoughts Hemmings!"

Luke rolled his eyes at the only words that their homeroom must have known. Homeroom doesn't interest him at all. I mean, all she talks about is how to behave properly and how it is living in her dorm. The fuck does he have to do with that? In fact, he doesn't give a damn about her life. All he could think right now is to get high and enjoy life. "Miss Jauregui, please accompany Mr. Hemmings to detention later." She said giving Luke a glare, "Make sure he stays over for five hours." Luke rolled his eyes and groaned. He have never been too pissed in his life. Actually, he has but whatever. But out of all goddamn people, Lauren Jauregui have to be the one to stay with him. The girl that makes him cringe so badly. She wears weird detergent smelling clothes, like her closet is made of detergent and it is just too strong. If she isn't much intelligent than the whole population of the school, the teachers probably hates her as well. But unfortunately, she tops all their classes that she had to be sent to wherever school competition their school is counted in. It is just so fucking irritating.

"Your face when Jauregui was called to accompany you in detention was hilarious." Calum said in between laughs as he kept his notebook inside his black sling bag. "Speaking of that fucking detention. We should move fast before she catches us." Luke said standing up from his seat as the others followed him. "You are actually lucky that you don't get to be in one class with her during our last class." Michael nudged him slightly as they made it out the room and walked along the busy hallway where a lot of students were going out their class. "She has soccer practice right?" Ashton inquired grabbing his book from Michael, "I heard her team mates wanted her out the team." Luke chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief, "Nobody would want to even get near her." "Hemmings." They turned to see the devil. Yes folks. It's her. The girl who have no friends. "Not now nerd." Luke retorted rolling his eyes and made his way in the middle of the crowd. "I'll make you go to detention." She screamed feeling pretty determined. "Keep dreaming." He teased, a smirk playing across his face.

"Hurry." Luke nudged his friends who are still collecting their math books from their locker rooms, "That nerd is surely looking for me right now." They just laughed at him as they continued with whatever shit they have been doing. "Why are you scared of her?" Ashton asked raising his brow, laughing lightly. "No, I am not." Luke rolled his eyes as he leaned against one of the unopened lockers. "I just don't like to stay with her." He shrugged and rolled his eyes when he saw Lauren making her way towards them. "Speaking of the devil." "Hemmings. RM 352 now." Lauren ordered. Luke smiled teasingly as he eyed Lauren up and down, "You don't look bad right now Lauren." That is true though. Lauren looks so much different than how she is always perceived as. Lauren rolled her eyes, "Come on. So we can go home earlier." She insisted. Luke smiled and eyed his friends. "Alright." Luke sighed, "But can we have like just an hour?" He asked trying to get to Lauren's good side. Lauren waited for Luke to walk in front of her. "No." She started walking behind him, "Mrs. Robinson said five hours." Luke rolled his eyes at her stubbornness and went inside the room. He sat down one of the chairs and watched Lauren locking every door and window. "I won't run away." He rolled his eyes and rubbed the tip of his nose lightly. "Well, I'll never know that." She sassed sitting on the teacher's chair in front of Luke. "Why do you seem to hate me so much?" Luke asked slightly frowning. "You tell me." Lauren retorted raising her brows at him, "For all I know you loathe me so much." Luke made a face at the words that left her lips. "No, I don't." He sat down properly and for the first time in his four years in high school, he studied her face. "I just hate the way you wear your clothes and how it actually smells." He admitted shrugging his shoulders. "Don't you wash your clothes?" Lauren asked feeling confused with the reason he just told her. Luke laughed at her innocence and shook his head, "I don't wash my clothes. The washing machine does that for me." He told her. "Well, we don't have that." Lauren sat straight and looked down her hands that is resting on her lap. "Everyone in America has that now." Luke frowned and saw the pain written all over her face. "I..." She played with her fingers not daring to look up at him, "Forget it and stay quiet. We have..." "Three hours more." Luke rolled his eyes and stared at her, "It won't hurt if we talk." "But I don't want to talk." Lauren insisted resting her head on the table, "I feel uncomfortable." "You have no friends. Why?" Luke continued to ask not minding how uneasy she gets. "Friends are not in my dictionary." Lauren replied firmly, "They just consume every little thing that should be left for you." Luke chuckled, "You sound like you're talking about you boyfriend." He said but Lauren remained silent making him frown, "Wait, did you ever have a boyfriend?" "I don't have a friend." Lauren said in an as a matter of fact tone, "Why do you expect me to have a boyfriend?"

Luke's jaw dropped at the retort she have given him and sat straight, "You are serious?" Lauren nodded her head and kept herself busy with the table in front of her, tracing the edges with the tip of her point finger. "Lauren." He called softly from where he is seated. "I don't know nobody wants to be your friend." Lauren nodded her head. "Isn't it already obvious?" She asked looking up at him, "I am the biggest loser anyway so having no friends is already something everyone must have expected." "I honestly didn't know." Luke carried on talking, "I thought there are at least one or two that wanted to be friends with you." "But there's none." Lauren said looking at Luke, putting up a straight face, "We can't do anything about it." "Have someone ever tried to make you feel special?" Luke asked curiously. "Yes." Lauren answered as Luke raised a brow as if telling her to continue, "My parents... But they died two years ago. So, there's really no one. Can we stop talking now?" Luke just leaned his back against the back rest of the seat he is sitting on and stared at Lauren as she sighed, running her fingers through her hair and traced the table again.

Two hours have passed and Luke couldn't stop himself from staring at her. He couldn't help but wonder how the girl is feeling. He feel irritated with the amount of people wanting to be friends with him and the number of girls who runs after him just to even get to talk to him but she's got nobody. "Lauren..." He broke the silence the fell between them for the past two hours. "If you feel sorry for me, don't be. I don't need anybody's sympathy." She said firmly. He stood in front of her and leaned forward onto the table between them. "I don't feel such thing." He whispered. Lauren looked up and quickly leaned back at the awful closeness of their faces. "What the hell are you doing?" She asked in shock, "Stay in your seat." Luke smirked slightly at how flushed her face is. "Not gonna happen." He closed the space between them and was surprised at how soft her lips felt against his but she pushed him hard it made herself stumble back along with her chair. "Why did you do that?!" She shrieked trying to stand up from his seat. Luke reached her hand to help her but she ignored it and just struggled to stand. "How dare you kiss me?" She gasped glaring at him as she leaned against the wall. Luke rolled his eyes, "Girls would do anything just to kiss me." He boasted feeling a little bit offended. "Well, I'm not one of those ordinary girls then." She retorted rolling her eyes. "Let me just show you how it feels like to feel loved." Luke shrugged ignoring what she just said. "No." Lauren said firmly, shaking her head to emphasize what she meant. Luke walked over to where she is, standing right in front of her stiffening body. "You wouldn't regret anything. I swear." He breathed leaning closer to her and his lips met hers for the second time today. This time Lauren just allowed him, but she didn't kiss him back. She just hoped he would stop as soon as possible.

He pressed himself closer to her and bit her bottom lip making her gasp. Smiling through the kiss, he inserted his tongue inside her mouth, exploring the walls he have yet to discover and felt her responding. He slipped her shirt off her jogging pants and crawled his tepid hands gently under her shirt and caressed her bare waist earning a moan from her. He pulled away from the kiss and looked deeply into her eyes. "Will you allow me now?" Lauren flushed a bright shade of red and nodded her head shyly. The feeling of having someone touch her like he did was foreign but it felt really good. Luke held her hand and led her in front of the table before gripping her waist gently and made her sit on the table. "You'll regret everything you are doing here with me." Lauren softly said looking down the ground. He pressed his lips against her neck, giving it an open mouth kiss and moved his lips up to her collar bone, sucking gently. Light moans escaped from her pressed lips at the unbelievably new sensation going through her veins. He stopped when he reached her earlobe. "I won't." He whispered before he crashed his lips against her, now getting a quick reciprocation of what he have given. Lauren's hands traveled down his pants and unbuttoned and unzipped his black skinny jeans, feeling his bulge as her hands brushed against it, she slipped it midway but he pulled her up to not break the kiss as he kicked his shoes off and struggled to take his pants off without the need to break the kiss. After a three minutes of desperately kicking, he managed it make it fall on the floor along with his boxers. He pulled away and took his shirt off, tossing it behind him carelessly. He tucked some strand of Lauren's hair behind her ear and gently lay her down the table. He slid his hands slowly from her thigh and up the hem of his jogging pants and tugged it gently along with her underwear. She bit her bottom lip at how exposed she is in front of the man who probably doesn't know she existed before. Luke gently made her sit up and took her shirt off her, throwing it on the side and unclasped her bra. "I maybe perceived as a insensitive guy. But my heart could open for a sensitive woman." He whispered, the gap between them is painfully small that she could feel his hot breath against her lips. He slowly caressed her clit earning a moan from her, leaning her head on his shoulder for support. "I won't be hard on you baby." He whispered sexily against her ear and slipped his finger inside her warm hole, feeling it contracting around his finger. He lay her back down and bent over, hearing her gasp loudly as soon as his lips made contact with her clit. Continuous suppressed moan left her mouth as he continued his assault, letting two fingers slip in and out of her until he quickened his pace. "Aaahhhh!" Surprised at the sudden rush of pleasure swarming inside her body, she tried to close her spread legs but Luke seem to have occupied the space well enough to not make her do so. "Shit." That was the first time he heard her curse. Not that he cared about her before but she just never existed for him. With two hard and fast thrusts, Lauren came into his fingers as he pulled it out her now dripping core. He watched her catching her breath as he pumped himself before rubbing the tip of his dick against her clit. He slowly thrust inside her holding her hand at the sound of her whimpers until he made it fully inside her. He groaned at the unfamiliar tightness around his huge, long cock, feeling it twist inside her. Lauren sat up and wrapped her arms around him. "Please move.." She muttered softly. He wrapped his hands around her, hugging her and slowly moved in and out of the moaning girl.

"You didn't tell us what happened at detention last week." Michael said as they ate their lunch at their usual table in the cafeteria. "Nothing." Luke answered keeping his eyes on the door in front of him. "Holy shit." The boys chorused as the cafeteria were now full of muttered disbelief. With confidence and beauty, wearing a long sleeved black fitting crop top, paired with a white skirt and combats boots, Lauren walked through the cafeteria where all eyes are on her. "Sorry I'm late." She smiled leaving the boys confused. Luke stood up and wrapped his strong arms around her waist as they shared a soft kiss. "I've been waiting for you." Luke said looking deeply into her eyes. "Sorry." She then leaned against him, her mouth closer to his ear, "I had to find my bra." Luke chuckled and looked down at his stunned friends. "Lads, this is my girlfriend, Lauren." He introduced. "And they are my friends. Ashton, Calum and Michael." He said pointing each one of them as he mentioned their names. Lauren smiled,"Nice to meet you boys." Luke offered her a seat and sat beside her after she did. "How did the two of you get together?" Michael asked curiously, being the nosiest one of all the boys, of course he is. "Long story." Luke replied as they shared a quick peck.

 


	5. .5 Work From Home Pt. 1

Lauren lay in the middle of the bed at the apartment she shares with her fiancé Luke. She's bored and it is almost midnight. She knows her fiancé knows her better and how much she hates being alone at night. She just couldn't. She picked up her phone from under her pillow and started stripping leaving her black lacy panties. She lay sideways, covering her boobs with her arms and took a picture of her body.

After putting on the black and white filter, she sent it to Luke with a proud smirk playing along her full pinkish lips. She knows she'll probably get punished as soon as he gets home but that's just the way she likes it.

Luke was talking to his boss when he felt his phone vibrating from his back pocket. He grabbed his phone and secretly opened the message only to get a fucking boner. He inhaled sharply earning a look from his boss who was talking about business expansion but he really doesn't give a damn about that now.

"Are you okay?"

"No. I suddenly feel sick."

"Do you need to get a little rest?"

"No. I think I need to sleep this off."

"Alright. You go home. I'll have Michael help me settle things."

"Thanks."

He gave Luke a brisk nod before turning back to the files he was reading earlier. Luke wasted no time and he found himself shoving all his things inside his bag and just ran to down the parking lot. As soon as he arrived in their apartment, he parked the car carelessly and went out. He needs to see his fiancée as soon as possible.

Lauren's breathing hitched after hearing a car parking along their driveway. Her fiancé isn't happy with what she have done but she needs him. She needs to have him around her.

The door of their bedroom was pushed open making Lauren look up at him as she started to bite down her bottom lip. He looked down at her, grasping the door knob tighter when he saw her exactly dressed like what she was wearing in the picture. He closed the door and walked quietly to the bed.

"Babe." He spoke softly.

"I had to."

"You know how much you affect me."

Lauren looked down the growing tent being forced kept by his pants and licked her lips, "I know. I want you her, beside me every night."

Lauren's fingers traced the buttons and slowly unbuttoned each one before taking it off him. Luke watched her intently bringing his hands to her waist and softly ran his warm hands along her back. Lauren shut her eyes, her mouth slightly agape letting her hands slide down his bare chest and a moan escaping her lips. The mere touch he gives her is enough to make a pool in between her legs.

"Please don't leave me alone again next time." Lauren whispered seductively as she leaned closer to him and licked his bottom lip.

"You could actually have me fired." He spoke softly earning a sexy smirk from her.

"That's exactly what I was trying to do."

She went off the bed and lay him down. She bent over, the sight of her breast was enough to make him hard, and unbuckled his pants slowly sliding it down his legs making his erection stand tall. The sight of his erection never fail to arouse her.

"Babe, as much as I love doing this every night. I always have night shifts." Luke spoke watching her climb on top of him, her black lacy underwear being the hindrance of her wet core from rubbing against his stomach.

"I know." She sat on his stomach bringing her palms against his chest and leans closer to him, "You don't have to explain. I just can't stand spending the whole night alone."

Luke brought his arms behind him, pulling himself up, "I know my boss might notice and get me fired. We will be building a family in a few weeks now and I can't lose my job. I need to impress him to somehow get promoted."

"But you are the boss here." Lauren groaned feeling Luke kiss her neck.

"I understand that." Luke whispered seductively against her ear biting her earlobe lightly, "You... I want you to do the work for me baby."

Lauren hummed sexily opening her eyes to meet his lustful ones, _"Let my body do the work babe."_

Luke groaned with Lauren trailing wet kisses on his neck. With a small smirk, she pushed Luke down the bed making him lie completely down. She leaned back, her hands flat on both his thighs before slowly reaching to rub his shaft with one hand. She notice how Luke kept his eyes on her center, her covered center that is right in front of him.

She instantly knew what she have to do. She let go of his shaft running her soft hands and reached to her center. She traced her black lacy underwear biting her bottom lip. The way Luke's mouth fell open assured her she's doing the right thing. She moaned rubbing herself. She's wet she can feel the heat radiating all over her body. Her slim hands slowly rubbing her sensitive clit. She gasped arching her back and throwing her head back. He groaned making her play with herself a little bit harder. She wants her to touch him, his touch makes her lose everything. But tonight is different. _She wants her body to do the work for him._

She put her legs together and took off her stained underwear with a sexy smile on her face, her eyes never leaving his as his never left hers. She threw her underwear across the room and spread her legs for him resting it on either side of him, her wet cavern fully exposed in front of him. She bit her bottom lip and playfully traced it, fully aware of her fiancé's constant gulping. She knelt down, slowly sliding down until her wet cunt rubbed against his hard cock earning a moan from Luke.

"You are so hard baby."

Her raspy voice will always be music to his ears.

"Just for you baby."

He moaned when Lauren slid back up to his stomach but with hardening cock in between his stomach and her soaked pussy. Lauren giggled sexily as she slowly grinned against his shaft.

Precums started leaking out of him as Lauren continued to grin and tease him when all he do is moan and bury his head further down his pillow. He tried to touch him but Lauren would smack his hand all the time to remind him who is in control. He maybe the work at hom but tonight _she will do the work and pleases her boss._

"Baby... I want to feel you." He moaned and felt Lauren stop moving.

She knelt in between his slightly parted legs and slowly licked his shaft. Luke's felt goosebumps all over his body with what she did. He have never seen her like this, not within the almost 10 years of their relationship. Although this is not their first time being this intimate but Lauren just keeps getting all the pleasure; _Luke was always in control_. Luke moaned looking down what Lauren is doing to meet with her eyes as she slid his cock inside her mouth, her hand squeezing the part that wouldn't fit in anymore. She continued to blow him sucking the tip everytime she gets to it and back down. It started off slow then it started to get a bit faster after that.

"I'm fucking...." Luke moaned, huge beads of sweat forming all over his body.

Lauren's eyes fixed on him, looking at the effect of what she is doing to him. Luke lifted his head to meet her eyes, a smirk playing on her lips as she never stopped. With that suck on the tip of his cock, Luke finally squirted his load on her face. Lauren was taken aback, her eyes closed as she remained immobile. Luke chuckled sitting up and cupped Lauren's face wiping his cum out of her beautiful face.

"You were so sexy but now, you look like my cute little fiancée again."

"I didn't change idiot."

She pushed him lightly smiling shyly.

"I never thought you could be that... irresistably sexy."

Lauren squinted her eyes, "What does that mean?"

Luke leaned closer and whispered, his deep sexy voice making Lauren's heart flutter and felt goosbumps all over her body, "You are not going to be able to sleep tonight babe. _You just woke the hungry beast._ "

_**To be continued...** _

 


	6. .6 Work From Home Pt. 2

Luke smirked, the narrowing of his fiancée breathing gave him the unspoken permission to continue. They aren't like those couple who share this kind of intimate moments always. He rarely see Lauren's naughty side and it surely is worth keeping, it spices up the times like this just the way he likes.

Lauren sat on his lap and brought her hand against his face rubbing her thumb along his chin, "I love you."

"I love you." Luke responded sliding his hand along her waist.

Lauren's lips parted at the touch as she inhaled sharply. Luke smiled bringing his lips to her neck and started trailing kisses against it. She tilted her head to give him fuller access to her neck as he started sucking on to it. Moans and groans escaped the lips of the girl on him. He wrapped an arm around her waist as the other started molding her breasts. Lauren started rub her private area against his. Luke moaned against her neck feeling his body burning. He wants her but he wants to take it slow. He have the whole night anyway.

He sat her properly on his lip before guiding his shaft inside her, his hands on her bum. She moaned as soon as she felt the tip of  his shaft hit her spot.

"Fuck babe."

She wrapped her arms around her arms around his neck covering her mouth as she moaned loudly as he slowly move inside her. She loves it slow at first and he love it like that as well. He could feel the love burning inside them. Love making is just one of the many times they could feel their love another is well, their favorite hobby - cuddling.

Luke smiled waiting for Lauren to understand how he wanted her to make him understand how she wanted things to go. She looked up at him making him smile. 

"Babe?"

"Do whatever pleases you."

He spoke softly caressing her back.

"Anything?"

"Anything."

He cupped her face and planted a soft assuring peck on her forehead. Lauren smiled feeling how special she is for Luke. The only man who believed and continued believing that I can do everything and anything I want to do without boundaries.

"You are everything to me babe."

Luke whispered looking deeply into her eyes. Lauren smiled wider than she have. She leaned back placing her hand on his knees before slowly riding him slowly. Luke moaned bring a hand on her bum while the other caressed her back lovingly.

"Ahh."

She arched her back as Luke brought his lips to one of her nipples and started sucking on it. She loves feeling him all over her body. She loves the way he touch her, the feeling of his mouth against every part of her body, the feeling of having her inside her - completing her, the feeling of just having him beside her is an overwhelming feeling consuming every piece of her being yet it isn't something to be worried about nor is it to be afraid of. It is something beautiful. The assurance that someone loves you no matter how many times you commit mistakes or how imperfect you are.

"Baby... Ugh... Hmmm..."

Lauren's loud moans lingered all over their room along with his soft and muffled moans as she continued to ride him, just how the way she likes.

Lauren came for the third time and Luke felt like he needed to do a little work too, to pleasure his beautiful princess. He cupped her bum and knelt down the bed switching their place. He made sure pillows are properly settled just below her head to make her comfortable and that made Lauren a hundred more times happy. Even if they are making love, when things could turn rough, he still makes sure he isn't hurting her and that her comfort is more important than his own.

"Have you come?"

Lauren cupped his face running her thumb against his stubble. Luke shook his head.

"No. Not yet."

"Didn't you like it?"

"Believe me. I did. But tonight is your night. I will pleasure. I'll make you understand how special you are to me."

Luke slowly pushed inside her making her moan biting down her bottom lip.

"How important you are in my life."

He pushed further down making her gasp grasping the sheets beneath her.

"And how I am going ask my boss that I am going to stop accepting night shifts."

Lauren's mouth fell slightly agape in pleasure but her eyes managed to lock with her lovers ocean blue ones.

"What?"

"I can't leave you alone her every night."

Lauren smiled. Finally she's going to have him every night, someone to cuddle with and have some to talk about nothing specifically. Luke smiled as well. Seeing his girl smiling makes him smile and nothing could change that.

"Luke."

"I know. I don't need to but I want to. You are more important than my work and I can't exchange you with anything or anyone. I love you so much."

"I love you... Just as much."

"I can't wait to spend eternity with you."

Luke whispered as he started to move in and out of her slowly taking every bit of his time, not wasting a single millisecond with her. Lauren moaned lightly every push he makes creates a huge wave of energy all throughout her whole body creating a huge ball of pleasure.

This time, love making is sweeter than any other and even more special.

Lauren moaned as Luke continued to hit her sweet spot again and again in a painfully slow motion but it wasn't boring than she have thought it would be. It was sweeter and even more pleasurable for her. She moaned, the feeling at the pit of her stomach making every single push hard to ignore. Luke brought his left hand on the side of her head to lift himself and the other holding her by the back of her neck giving her one open mouth kiss as she arch her back. He looked down their connected genitals and caught how her stomach started clenching.

Loud moans echoed throughout the entire house every moan that escaped their lips gets louder and louder as they get closer to their release.

"Luke!"

"Fuck. Ah.. Lauren."

"I love you."

She looked at him panting loudly. He looked at her, his slow pushes never stopping.

"I love you. Together."

Lauren's mouth slightly fell agape. She thinks she won't be able to hold it together any longer.

"Faster."

She moaned the words out loud. She wants to be able to come with him.

"Luke, baby. Please fuck me harder."  
  


Luke followed. He understood how she wanted this for him. He held her hand on both sides intertwining their hands together as he initiated a passionate kiss as he thrust harder and faster. He groaned against the kiss but that didn't stop him. He felt Lauren tighten her hold onto his hand.

"Together." He groaned against her lips.

"I'm going to"

"Let it go babe."

Lauren let out a loud scream as she finally released feeling Luke squirt his load inside of her.

Hands still intertwined, panting for air they caught each other's eyes with sweet smile plastered on their faces. Lauren let go of his hand and ran it through his hair as he leaned in for another sweet kiss.

"So much for just teasing me with that picture huh?" Luke smiled widely making Lauren giggle adjusting herself under him.

"Yeah. I should be making that a hobby."

They laughed as Luke rolled off of her and lay down beside her.

"It's time to sleep." Luke whispered as she scooted closer to him being all cuddly.

"Yeah. Thanks for deciding not to stay in work all night."

"Believe me. It is what I need. I need you."

"I need you too." Lauren looked up at him to see him looking down at her already.

They shared one sweet kiss before both of them decided to call it a night as they are trapped in the comfort of each others arms.

 


End file.
